bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenet Surrow
'''Zenet Surrow', (Japanese version: is a Haos brawler from Gundalia and part of the Gundalian Agents. She is partnered with Contestir. Personality Zenet is a Gundalian shapeshifter; while other Gundalians have demonstrated the ability to shift between a Human and Gundalian form, she has taken other people's appearances as well. She is afraid of losing and slowing her teammates down, believing that she will screw things up. She was once loyal to Barodius; after Gill disposed of her, she was placed under Kazarina's hypnosis. Once she was freed, she felt no loyalty towards him and called him a "weasel". Like Ren and Nurzak, she hated Barodius for using them and the other Gundalians for his own selfish gain. She seems to be rather cynical, telling Contestir that Gundalians have no loyalty to each other. It seems that she jumps to conclusions easily, as her initial reaction upon seeing Nurzak and Mason Brown alive and well was to mistake them as ghosts or zombies. Zenet seems to have a huge crush on Ren and wants him to return his feelings to her. Out of all the Gundalian Agents, she is the most loyal to Ren and considers him and the rest of their team her true friends. Zenet hates betrayals and mistreatment by others as she points out to Contestir that Barodius and Gill care nothing about her loyalty or their people. Zenet prefers to be treated fairly and harbors a great deal of hatred towards Barodius for treating her and the rest of the Gundalians like expendable pawns. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in Confrontation to battle against Dan Kuso and Ren Krawler alongside Sid Arkale. She managed to defeat Ren and Dan, but ended up sacrificing Contestir to negate Drago's Battle Gear. In True Colours, she teases Ren by saying "Aw, how adorable," because he made friends with the Brawlers and that he forgot who he is. He retorts by reminding her that she and the other moles work for him. Later, in Hostile Takeover, Zenet was seen with the other Minor Twelve Orders. In Escape From Darkness, she and Lena Isis battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho, though it was mainly Lena who fought. She managed to take down the digital clone of Aranaut and Avatar Marucho. After the battle, she suggested taking Fabia as a hostage, but as she approached Fabia, she was thrown to the ground. In Twin Evil, she disguised herself as Julie Makimoto to try and steal Drago. She told Dan to give Drago to her, but the real Julie showed up. Zenet then revealed her identity, removing her disguise and battling Dan for first time on Earth outside of Bakugan Interspace. She lost the battle. Zenet and the rest of the Minor Twelve Orders are later seen in their true forms in The Sacred Orb. In Partners 'Til the End, she begged Ren to ask Barodius to spare her life. She later disguised herself as Ren, but was found out by Gill. He brought her with him into a battle against Shun, but lost. After the brawl, Gill had Zenet disguise herself as Nurzak so she could spy on Kazarina. After gaining insight into Kazarina and Nurzak's plan, she reported back to Gill, only for him to dispose of her. As she is being disposed of, she explains to Contestir that Gundalians care nothing for loyalty. Contestir argues that he has always been loyal to Zenet, who begins crying and apologizes for not seeing it earlier. In Divide and Conquer, Gill mention Zenet when he revealed that she told the information about Kazarina and Nurzak’s treachery before he disposed of her. In Mobile Assault, Kazarina has mentioned Zenet during a conversation between her and Gill, when the former reminded him that he was the one who got rid of her. It was shown that she and the other disposed Gundalian Agents are alive in Sid Returns, where they are seen in stasis tubes. Only Sid escaped leaving, Zenet, Lena, and Jesse to be hypnotized by Kazarina in Redemption. The three of them are briefly shown in Final Strike, kneeling before Emperor Barodius, who is about to depart on an invasion to Neathia. In Broken Spell, after Kazarina was taken down by Gill, Zenet was freed from her spell. After the battle, she, Jesse, and Lena offered to help the Neathian cause, which Captain Elright accepts. In Code Eve, she was easily defeated by Phantom Dharak when she attempted to attack Barodius along with the others. Then, she, Lena, and Jesse reunite again with Mason and Nurzak. The Gundalians return for their homeland in Destiny Revealed. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Haos Contestir (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Spartablaster (Battle Gear) Battles Zenet is a good battler as she has won half of her brawls. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Trivia *Her design and acting is based on an R&B artist. *She might have a bad memory, as she couldn't remember Marucho's name, calling him Masushi and Machuchu. *Her personality is very similar to Shadow Prove, Stoica, Jack Punt and Chris. Her personality is also similar to that of Kalin Kessler, a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *Zenet is shown to have some orange in her hair where her horns would be located. However, in her Gundalian form, Zenet's hair is completely green. *Unlike her other teammates who were punished back in their way back to Gundalia, she and Contestir were betrayed and seemingly killed in Neathia. *Zenet is the youngest member of the Gundalian Agents. de:Zenet Surrow Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Twelve Orders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Female